


When The Drabbles Came

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Series: DS9 Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: Drabbles come to DS9.
Series: DS9 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194884
Kudos: 2





	When The Drabbles Came

"Hey Nog, look at this!"

"What is it, Jake?"

"It's called a drabble. They're 100 word stories, and they're really fun. Look at how many I've written already."

"Wow! Where did you learn about them?"

"From one of the traders who left yesterday."

"They look pretty easy...."

"They are. Hey, you try one."

"Okay."

(pause)

"You need another two words."

"How about 'the end'?"

"That's cheating!"

"There are rules for this?"

"Well, only that they must be 100 words."

"Fine. It's my drabble, so I can put 'the end'."

"I guess."

"This is fun! Commander Dax, try one of these!"


End file.
